


My Pleasure

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-20
Updated: 2003-09-20
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Companion to Likewise. Guilty (illicit).  Pleasure (sensual gratification). 'Nuff said.





	My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

My Pleasure

## My Pleasure

### by mimic117

Title: My Pleasure 

Author: mimic117 

Rating: R - NC-17 depending on your imagination and tolerance for bad language 

Category: V, Haven's Guilty Pleasure Challenge 

Spoilers: Uhhhh... nope. 

Summary: Guilty (illicit). Pleasure (sensual gratification). 'Nuff said. 

Archive: Boy howdy, have at it! 

Keywords: Mulder POV in My Pleasure, Scully POV in Likewise 

Disclaimer: The sex change fairies have not visited recently. I am still not CC. Ergo, they are not mine. 

Author's Notes: Just when I think I'm gonna be mature and buckle down to the work I _have_ to do, certain people come up with a great idea for a challenge AND THEN poke me about it. It's all your fault, Sybil. 

Challenge Notes: I really made it difficult for myself, trying to include all the challenge elements in one story, so I split them up and used some in one fic and some in another. So I figured I'd go ahead and post them in tandem in order to keep the elements together in space if not in one actual story. I know it's cheating, but I don't care. ~nyah~ Challenge elements are listed at the end. 

Thanks to: Sdani and Cindy for the helpful suggestions at a moment's notice and for taking a quick gander. I appreciate both of you all to heck. 

Feedback: Is printed out, fawned over, and stroked to tatters 

Visit all my stories at my fic home, built and maintained by the always studly XochiLuvr at [www.surfacing.com/mimic117/](http://www.surfacing.com/mimic117/) Your depravity levels may vary. 

* * *

My Pleasure  
by mimic117 

I should not be doing this. 

Jesus God, I should _not_ be doing this! 

I'm gonna be in such trouble if I get caught. 

Oh who am I trying to kid? I'll be able to sing with the Vienna Boy's Choir if she catches me. So I don't let her catch me. Simple. 

~snort~ 

Ack! No noise! Don't make any noise. None. No snorting. No coughing. And especially no moaning. 

~moan~ 

Shit shit shit! Oh. Wait. That wasn't me moaning. That was Scully. Holy hell, Scully's moaning! 

Dammit! I shouldn't be doing this. 

She's been on vacation for the past week, and I was coming over one last time to pick up the mail and make sure there was food in the fridge when she got back. I know -- it's a piss-poor excuse for me to rummage around in places where I don't belong. I remade the bed after I fell asleep on it over the weekend, and I was very careful to put back her shampoo and girly-smelling lotions exactly the way I found them when I was done sniffing. Hopefully she won't remember the precise positioning of her shoes in the closet after being away for a week. It seems like I just can't help myself lately, and ever since she left, I've been like a stalker, invading her life in subtle ways she could never imagine. Touching her belongings, fantasizing about what she does in her home, wishing I could do those things with her. I could _probably_ think up a good excuse for looking in her kitchen cupboards if I had to -- like I was searching for a screwdriver to fix something I noticed was loose. I mean, don't women usually keep things like that in a kitchen junk drawer? She might not believe me, but she'd never be able to prove it. Still, some of the stuff I've done in the past week would be grounds for a restraining order. What I'm doing now is likely to get me castrated. 

I didn't mean to spy on her. Honest. I would never intentionally invade her privacy like that. We're under so much scrutiny because of our work, whatever privacy we can find is precious to both of us. If she'd invited me here to watch her, that would be a different matter. But she didn't, so I should have left the minute I saw her. Only I didn't leave, and now I can't tear myself away. 

She wasn't supposed to be home yet! Her mother was going to pick her up at the airport so they could spend the day together. When I didn't see her car outside, I didn't think anything of it. Too bad I forgot that she'd taken the car to be worked on while she was gone. 

I passed the mail carrier in the hallway, so I picked up her mail and let myself into her apartment. Everything looked normal. I guess that isn't too surprising. Scully doesn't usually dump her belongings in the living room when she gets back from a trip like some people I know. If I hadn't been so intent on snooping in her bedroom one last time, I probably would have noticed signs of occupation. It wasn't until I turned into the hallway and heard the shower running that I realized I wasn't alone. 

I pulled my gun. How stupid is that? Like Krycek or old Smoky is gonna break into her apartment just so they can take a shower. It was a totally knee-jerk reaction. However, I'd been searching through her wardrobe myself, only three days ago, looking for the one suit I love that she hasn't worn in a couple years. Maybe my reaction wasn't quite as silly as it first appeared. 

So anyway, I pulled my gun, flattened myself against the hallway wall, and inched forward in textbook Special Agent fashion until I got to the open bathroom door. Then I took a deep breath and snuck a peek around the corner. Just long enough to see what's what. I pulled my head back again, but not before I got an eyeful. 

Of Scully. 

Scully in the shower. 

The shower with the glass doors. 

The glass doors that weren't _completely_ steamy. 

So what did I do when I saw Scully naked, behind the almost transparent shower doors? Did I turn around like a gentleman and leave? 

Nope. 

Did I call out to let her know she wasn't alone and unobserved anymore? 

Uh uh. 

Well, I at least averted my eyes and afforded her the privacy she deserves. Right? 

Don't make me laugh. 

I returned my gun to its holster, fell to my knees in the hallway, and stared. With my mouth open, my tongue hanging out, and my cock beginning to sit up and take notice. 

Yep. Like the considerate, sensitive Man-Of-The-Nineties that I am, I'm currently crouching in Scully's hallway sporting a boner of massive proportions. Who needs foreplay? On a normal day, Scully can make me hard with one lift of a skeptical eyebrow. After seeing her naked, my dick reacted like I'd swallowed an entire bottle of Viagra. 

~moan~ "Mmmm, uhhhh..." 

Ohh yeah. Ohh Scully, you are so beautiful like this, with one hand moving between your legs and your head thrown back in ecstasy. I wish those were my fingers plucking at your nipples. I'd follow them with my lips and my teeth, nibbling and kissing your breasts until you begged me for more. Until you begged me to fuck you senseless. But I wouldn't. Not yet. Not until you were whimpering and moaning, just the way you're moaning now. 

"Oooh, yeah, mmmmmul...." 

These jeans are killing me. It'll be a miracle if my cock doesn't burst right through the zipper. If I don't adjust myself, I'm gonna be in a world of hurt. Shit, I'm such a pervert. That feels sooo good. I can just imagine Scully's hand on me, shifting the fabric around, cupping my balls, stroking her fingers up and down, up and down... 

Stop it! Quit thinking with your dick, dick-head. You _do not_ want Scully to catch you 'roughing up the suspect' in her hallway. If you had any brains or integrity at all, you would leave right -- 

"Oh!" ~gasp~ "Mulder..." 

No way. No fucking way. I couldn't have heard what I think I heard. 

~gasp moan~ "MuuulllderMulderMulder..." 

Holy shit! Scully said my name. When she came. She went rigid and shook and actually moaned my name when she came. Oh my God... I never thought... I... I... 

Ohhhh fuck. Oh hell. I can't believe it. I hardly touched myself and I had a fucking orgasm, from nothing but the sound of my name on her lips. I haven't creamed in my jeans since I was nineteen. God, that was incredible. _She's_ incredible. I only wish -- 

Dammit! She's reaching to shut off the water! I gotta get out of here. I can't let her find me like this. Hurry, Mulder, hurry. Just get to the door as fast as you can. NO! Don't -- 

Whew. I caught it. If that vase had hit the floor when I bumped the table... I can just see it now. She rushes out of the bathroom, dripping wet and loaded for bear to find ME -- surrounded by shards of crystal vase and a wet spot around my zipper. That would be simply charming. 

Safe. I don't think the door made much noise when it closed. Hopefully, she couldn't hear it inside the bathroom. She'll never even know I was there. Thank God. 

How could you be so stupid, shit-for-brains? She almost caught you whacking off in her hallway! Driving home with cold, congealing spunk in your shorts is the least of what you deserve. Now put the whole incident out of your mind. You have no right to think of your partner that way. 

But Jesus, she was so beautiful when she came. So amazingly beautiful. 

Dammit. I shouldn't have done that. 

* * *

THE END of My Pleasure  
Continued in "Likewise" 

* * *

Author's notes before the howling begins: The dear Lord willing and the creeks don't rise, there will be a third story to present the big ~ahem~ climax. Good thing I live on a hill. Of course, I _am_ just across the street from a very large river. Y'all keep your fingers crossed that it doesn't rain a lot. 

Challenge elements:  
A voyeur -- double voyeurs, double check. A search -- well, Mulder did search her closet. A fear of clowns -- Scully checks to the man with the red nose. A stalker -- sorta check, cause that's how Mulder thinks he behaving and Scully thinks she's creeping. 

I'll bet you're wondering about the titles. Well, you know how people say "My pleasure" when you thank them for something? And a lot of times you answer "Likewise"? That's where they came from. It made sense at the time. Honest. I like to use titles that have more than one meaning. And as it happens, this is also _my_ particular guilty pleasure. I suppose that might be TMI, but you did ask. Oh. You didn't ask? Sorry about that. 

Feedback: 

Homepage: [www.surfacing.com/mimic117/](http://www.surfacing.com/mimic117/)   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to mimic117


End file.
